Kingdom Hearts: The Journey of Chaos
by Super Novato
Summary: After a brief rest in Traverse Town, Sora is sent rocketing through multiple worlds and multiple universes after an encounter with a strange elevator. Now, he must find his way back to his own home, while trying to stop the Heartless from expanding, making new friends, and discovering new worlds. Some light and fluffy, others dark and mind-breaking.
1. Student Essay-Prologue

Endless worlds, but just one sky. One inescapable destiny.

Now, all these worlds may share the same destiny, but they all reached it in very different ways.

Some worlds are constantly bathe in Light, trodden on by those with the purest of hearts. But since they are so close to the Light, whenever Darkness manages to penetrate these worlds, it becomes a blotch darker than the night itself. However, once the Darkness is dispelled, the Light shines forth once more, with an intensity almost to bright to see.

Other worlds are bathe in a more gentle Twilight. In these worlds nothing much ever happens, since they are in a perfect balance between Darkness and Light. These are the worlds in which one can just kick back, live life, and just relax. But, they also have the most fragile balance. Any slight change in it, and either it is consumed by the Darkness, or thrown forth into the Light.

Then, there are the Dark worlds. The ones that have lost all hope of ever finding the Light once more. Their Heart, having been completely consumed has thrown them into the abyss, were only the greatest heroes can reach into and survive. These worlds are not without hope though, as even in perpetual Darkness, there are still a select few whom keep the memory and spark of Light, whom spread hope to an otherwise hopeless world.

All these worlds are the same in one aspect, though: the will to keep going, even when everything is lost. A light that never fades, no matter how small. The fire of the Heart.

And there are those who are not restricted to experiencing just one world. Those that have found the means to move unrestricted.

The Wanderers. They are basically space hobos. They mostly just go around, scavenging anything they can. Some give advice, others cause mayhem, and others just simply sit back and enjoy the show. Some even have popcorn always at the ready.

And then, there is the Hero of the Keyblade.

The Champion of Light.

The Savior of the Heart.

The Ultimate Space Hobo.

He is the one in charge of making sure that the Heart's of the Worlds never fall to the Darkness, and to give hope to the hopeless. He closes the worlds' Keyholes to prevent the Heart's of the worlds from being eaten by the Heartless, the manifestations of Darkness in people's hearts.

The Wielder always has an immense Heart, and a burning desire to fix the wrongs of the worlds, no matter the cost. He is untainted by Darkness, and holds a bright torch of Light even in the Darkest night.

However, there is another aspect of the world's that not even Keyblade Wielders know of. Only a handful of Wanderers and Heartless know of this secret.

And that is that there are not only multiple Worlds, _but multiple universes of them._

So far, there is only one known Universe with a Keyblade Wielder, and each Universe varies wildly in how you travel between worlds.

Only a handful of Wanderers have the capacity to travel between each 'verse, and so far no Wielder has found a way to do so.

Every universe faces different experiences. Different laughs. Different differences. Different conceptions of what should be censored and what not.

But, even with all these differences, it's still the same sky. Same destiny. Same Heart. And above all else, same Hope.

- **Dorita Hildergar**

Library of the Worlds and their Interactions.

 _ **C+**_

 _Stop with the informal language, and try to come up with a stronger conclusion. Give more details about the world's and their inhabitants. Drop the sappiness. If you want to be a Librarian, you must be as factual as possible._

* * *

 **And here we go, my very first fanfiction! I know that this is nothing new, but I do have some ideas that may make this story worth your time.**

 **Criticism is always welcome, and since this is KH, count this as one massive crossover! And don't be afraid to suggest a world!**

 **Anyways, see you next time!**


	2. Shattered Peace

It is a clear, starry night in in Traverse Town, as all days tend to be in this world. The First District is mostly deserted, with most of its citizens having already gone off to their restored worlds. The few remaining could barely be considered residents, being just a bunch of neon-colored critters running around the place.

However, there is one lone person sitting in one of the chairs of the café. He had moved the chair to be overlooking the whole plaza, and he was looking as relaxed as humanly possible. He had one leg on top of the other, both arms slung over the chair, and was currently snoring away his problems, his head already slung backwards in his neck. He looked around sixteen, with spiky brown hair, mostly black clothes, big yellow shoes, and a silver pendant of a crown hanging from his neck... or from his mouth, as he seemed to have started to chew it in his sleep.

This is Sora, our hero and current solitary resident of the world after he and his friends saved the residents from the clutches of Darkness, in what had been probably the most confusing and draining journey the poor boy had had to date. He is currently using the world as his own personal training ground, as said adventure had made him lose most of his power. After all, he had to be ready for the next time he was called.

And the toll that this was taking on the town could almost be classified as a natural disaster. Seriously, the Second District looks like a tornado made out of blades and fire had landed there, and the Third District could be re-purposed as an ice rink. The rest of the Districts had just turned into a multicolored zoo, as all of his Dream Eaters waltzed around the attractions, as those parts were still a "Sleeping World".

Anyway, he was currently taking a break from all the fighting, as there seemed to be a lull in Heartless activity in the area, and he had grown so used to the sound of a Heartless appearing that he would be instantly awakened once one did pop up. As hard as it is to believe now, as he seems to be enjoying his silver pendant with gusto. What could he be dreaming about?

S°S°S°S°S

He was laying down in his favorite palm tree in Destiny Islands. A soft sunset was hanging over the horizon, while he had the remains of a sea-salt ice cream in his mouth. He had his eyes half closed, as he stared placidly at the shining waves, and the ocean breeze ruffled his hair. His favorite Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, was resting on the side, its chain glimmering in the light, the mouse keyring reflecting the dying sun.

As a sigh escaped his lips, he let himself experience something he hadn't had in a long, long time.

Peace. Sweet, blissful peace.

"Oh, how I've missed this.", he said, as he took the finished stick from his mouth, and examined it closely. "But the ice cream tastes kind of weird today"

 _"Sora!"_

"Huh?"

Straightening up, Sora saw his two favorite people in all the worlds knee deep in the surf, waving at him.

 _"Get down here you lazy bum!",_ laughed Kairi, with a smile as bright as the sun.

 _"You're not going to let us wait anymore now, are you?",_ said Riku, smirking at Sora.

Sora laughed a bit, stood up, and jumped right to the sand to join them.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!", he said as he started to jog towards them.

After all, how could he keep them waiting? The main reason that he had started his journey was so that he could be reunited with them, after their world was swallowed by the Heartless. Now that he was with them, he was going to enjoy every moment of it. And with the glimmering ocean, the sand in his shoes, and his friends smiling at him, it truly felt like the old times.

But then, he noticed something weird.

The closer he got to them, their bodies seemed start emitting a brilliant light all across their bodies, before fully consuming them.

"What?", he said, as he abruptly stopped before them.

Suddenly, their bodies started to morph. Riku started to shrink, his hair getting spikier by the second, and a new light started to emerge from his back. Kairi was starting to grow taller, with her hair also starting to spike up, and seemingly getting a lot more muscle definition.

"Riku, Kairi! What is happening?!", shouted Sora, incredibly confused and agitated.

He tried to summon the Keyblade to his hand, but as he extended his hand and looked back, he only saw a swirling vortex of darkness and purple were the island used to be, quickly growing in size.

Sora was suddenly forced to hold his footing in the sand, as everything was starting to be sucked towards the vortex. The wind was howling in his ears, and the rushing tide was slowly eroding his only footing.

"No no no!", screamed Sora, as he started to claw at the now dry sand, the two figures of his friend still shifting in front of him. "Why can't I ever just take one break?!"

 _"Because someone has to take it."_ , a sharp, raspy voice said over the wind.

"Who said that?!"

 _"All you need to know is this, kid: Don't let the Heartless grow. Contain and obliterate them at all costs! Seal the Worlds! Recruit these people! I expect nothing but a A+ from you! Now excuse them, as I find and **murder** my student."_

As the voice left, the vortex had completely sucked away the ocean, and Sora was stuck in a small scale sandstorm, as he desperately tried to keep his grip on the sand. As the darkness was about to reach him, he glimpsed what his friends had transformed into. Riku had seemingly grown white wings on his back, and he seemed to be wearing a white toga. Kairi had transformed into a what looked like a commando, with a dark and red combat uniform and guns strapped to her arms. He could barely make out any other features, but he did see that their hair was just as spiky and brown as his own.

 _"C'mon Sora! I know that you can do it!",_ said the figure with the wings, in a loud and almost childish voice.

 _" **You have the heart of a king in you. Chances of victory: 100%.** ", _said the figure with the guns, with an almost unnatural reverb in its voice.

And as Sora was finally swallowed by the void, the last thing he heard was a low, condescending evil laugh coming from seemingly every direction, followed by an ear-shattering **BOOM!**

S°S°S°S°S

Sora woke up screaming, flaying his arms, and tipping his chair backwards. He laid on his back for a bit with his legs in the air, as he tried to catch his breath. He then slowly got up, picked up the chair, and sat back on it.

"Hnnngh... What a nightmare.", he said, placing a hand on his forehead as he slumped back on his chair.

"And why is my mouth so sore?"

 **BOOM!**

"Huh?", quickly getting up from his chair, Sora quickly surveyed the area.

 **BOOM!**

Looking up, Sora saw where the noise was coming from, as the sky seemed to be fracturing like glass, with a golden light shining through.

 **BOOM!**

The sky fractured even further, and Sora figured where the center of the noise was.

Right on top of him.

 **CRASH!**

"Whoa!", shouted Sora, as the sky finally gave way, and something came out of it plummeting towards the ground.

He quickly rolled out of the way, as the pavement and his chair were crushed underneath the object, and the impact made the square shake.

Once he got up, he saw what was the thing that had nearly crushed him. It looked like a plain elevator, but completely painted gold, and with a sliver of light coming from the top, connecting it with the sky like a spider web. Speaking of the sky, it was still spilling a bright, white light, resembling a sun in the town.

 _Ding!_

And with that, the doors slid open.

* * *

 **I suck SO HARD at time management. I swear the next update will not take nearly as much. Considering how long this one took, one would think that that is impossible.**

 **Sigh...**

 **Cookie points if you figure out who the figure in white is.**


	3. Unexpected Journey

Sora just stood there for a moment, still as a statue, looking at the golden elevator that had nearly crushed him. He then slowly looked upwards, towards the well of light in the sky, spilling like a brilliant cascade. And then back to the elevator, its door still open, a warm, orange light coming out of them.

He then relaxed his pose, took a deep breath, and then slumped forward, letting out a long, weary sigh.

"Things can never be calm around me, can they?", he said while shaking his head. He then straightened up, and looked warily at the golden chair-crusher for a bit.

" _Could this have something to do with the dream I just had?"_ , he thought to himself, before letting out a sigh and walking towards it.

"Of _course_ it has something to do with my dream. Why else would it fall right after?", he muttered to himself as he reached the door of the machine.

As he got closer, he could start to make out the faint sound of music coming from inside it, and becoming louder with each step. By the time he was in front of the doors, he stopped for a moment to listen to it. It had a homely feeling to it, like something you might feel when you reach home after a long time away. It made you feel safe, relaxed.

"Huh. Been a while since I've listened to a song.", said Sora, as he cocked an ear closer. "It sounds kind of familiar, though."

A soft 'ding' came from inside the machine, and a soft, pleasant female voice spoke up.

 **"The song currently playing is [Traverse Town]."**

"Whoa!", said Sora, taken aback. "Is somebody in there?"

 **"Please step inside so that I may continue."**

At this, Sora gave pause.

"Continue? Continue with what?"

 **"To my next destination."**

"Destination? As in, you travel between worlds?", Sora said, trying to get a clear view of the interior. There seemed to be some sort of barrier, as the inside looked really hazy.

" **Correct."**

"Hmm. Then what's up with the hole in the sky?", he asked as he pointed upwards.

 **"There was a barrier in between. I had to break through. Please step inside."**

"You broke the barrier between worlds!?", he asked, taking a step back in shock.

The Barriers are the invisible walls that made sure that the worlds stayed separate. Back in his first adventure, Sora had succeeded in repairing the Barriers, ensuring that the Heartless stopped flooding the worlds, and it also prevented them from finding the Hearts of those worlds. And now that they were back up, Sora had never heard of anyone managing to break one. The only reason his Gummi ship could travel anymore was because of his Keyblade, and the bad guys could only move through little back entrances called Corridors of Darkness.

Looking up, Sora watched the bright hole that the elevator had formed in the Barrier.

"And how am I supposed to fix it now?"

 **"Please step inside."**

Sora looked back at the machine.

"Do you know how to fix it? You were the one who broke it, you know."

 **"No. Please step inside."**

Sora crossed his arms and stared right at the machine.

"And why do you need me to step inside? I thought elevators moved on their own."

 **"To leave a world, I must ensure that at least one passenger is inside. Please step inside."**

"Do you not count?", and as he asked this, he stepped slightly closer to try and see the lady. The inside still looked distorted, as if he was seeing it through water. He couldn't even see the source of the light.

" _Maybe I should go and ask master Yen Sid about this. He probably knows what this all is."_

 **"No, and if you don't step inside quickly, I will be forced to bring you in."** , she said, with the same soft voice from before.

"Wait, wha-"

 **"Questions for later."**

Suddenly, the door's barrier started to shimmer and glow, rippling like a disturbed ocean. Then, a hand twice as big as Sora burst from it, seemingly made out of sparkling, crystal clear water. And before Sora could even take a step, it grabbed him by the chest and dragged him towards the entrance.

Sora just managed to scream out once before being taken in. And as he disappeared behind the barrier, the doors silently slid close. The elevator then started to shudder, and give off a faint golden glow. Then, it just as silently started to levitate. As it flew up, the broken remains of the chair could be seen underneath it.

Once the elevator was about three meters off the ground, it shuddered to a stop. Two seconds later, it plummeted insanely fast towards the ground. As it made impact, the ground gave way with a gargantuan **'** **CRASH'** , creating a hole in the ground just like the one in the sky, except that the light was flowing upwards this time. Then, it vanished out of sight.

The broken chair and the holes of light remained as the only indicators that anything had happened there, as the square once more returned to silence.

...

But, a few minutes later, a portal of Darkness popped up in the middle of the square.

A Soldier Heartless appeared right out of it. Even with its yellow, beady eyes covered up by its helmet, and its body shaking uncontrollably, one could tell that its attention was set on the hole in the ground.

And with a really strong shudder and a 'clang' from its helmet, it disappeared into the Darkness once more.

The Keyblade wielder had moved. The Heartless had to pursue.

* * *

 **Wow, what a miracle! An update that didn't take half a year!**

 **For the future, you can suggest where the elevator will take Sora next, though there still are a few key worlds that I _will_ take him too. The next one will be the tutorial world (you can give a suggestion).**

 **And if you review, please give me advice and critiques. I _really_ want to make this story work.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and until the next one!**


	4. Inside the Elevator

"STOOOP IIIT!"

The elevator was still falling at lightning fast speed, showing no signs of stopping. And Sora was stuck to the top of it, with his cheeks flapping all over the place and blinded by his own tears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

 **"Cruise speed activated."**

Suddenly, the elevator slowed down dramatically, allowing Sora's face to have a meeting with the ground.

 **SPLAT!**

"Oooowww...", poor Sora whined from the floor.

 **"I apologize for the inconveniences, but it was the only way for us to go off-world. It should now be smooth sailing until we reach our next destination. Thank you for understanding.",** spoke the lady, with the same pleasant, calm voice from before, as a piano started playing from somewhere.

"Hnnngh...", groaned Sora, as he got up from the ground.

He tried to stand up, but the initial ride had left him completely disoriented, and he fell back on his butt. For a while he sat there, slowly rubbing his face with both hands, trying to get some feeling back to it.

When he could once more feel the tip of his nose, he rubbed off the remaining tears in his eyes, and fully opened them.

The inside of the elevator wasn't much different from the outside, with golden walls, floor and ceiling. The warm orange light was coming from two lamps in the back corners of the elevator, and what seemed like a golden speaker was right in the center of the ceiling, with the piano coming gently from it. The entirety of the inside could easily fit about five people inside of it.

Though, strangely enough, there were no buttons anywhere.

"Hey, where did the lady go?", said Sora, as he got up from the floor, still rubbing his nose with one hand.

Another soft 'ding' came from the speaker above.

 **"Do you need my assistance?"**

Sora looked up, and then scratched his head, trying to connect the dots.

"You know, you sound kind of like one of my friends." Sora stopped scratching and looked right at the speaker. "Do you know someone named Tron?"

 **"Not really."**

"Okay, but are you a Program? You know, someone who was made in a computer?"

 **"More or less. I was created artificially, yes, but my maker used enchantments."**

"Oh! So, you would be the Heart of the elevator, right?"

 **"The what?"**

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later.", said Sora with a smile, as he waved his hand in front of him.

In a flash, the past few minutes came back to Sora. With a start, an agitated look crossed his face.

"Wait a minute! You have to take me back! Xehanort could come back at any moment, and all of my friends will wonder what happened to me, and we left that hole-."

 **"No worries. At the end of the ride, you will be able to select your destination, and I will leave you there in no time.",** she said, with a hint of enthusiasm.

Sora calmed down slightly at this, and lowered his hands, which had been steadily getting more tense.

"Ah, well, I guess that's good.", he said, with a sight of relief. "Um, how long is the ride again?"

 **"Once we go through all the worlds that the elevator was ordered to go through-"**

"What?!", asked Sora, getting agitated once more, flailing his arms as he spoke. "H-how many?! Who ordered this?!"

 **"I don't know. I'm only an assistant."**

"Then, can't we just skip the trip and go to the end?", asked Sora, his entire body pleading to the speaker. "Please?", he said with the biggest look of anguish.

 **"I'm sorry, but there can be no changes to the trip once we are in motion. The only place were you can set your course is at the end of the journey."** , she said, with a genuinely apologetic tone in her voice.

At this words, Sora slumped forwards, a defeated look on his face, as all the air got out of his body. Then, he slowly walked towards the wall opposite of the doors, and sat down, leaning against it.

As a tired sigh escaped him, Sora looked slowly to the ceiling and murmured to himself.

"Why do things always have to get more complicated?"

Then, he just sat there, trying to get his toughts straight, while listening to the piano in the background. But, as he listened more intently, he heard more details on it: the sound of waves on a shore, a small humming on the background, like the wind cruising through a beach...

"Hey, miss?", said Sora, as he looked up again.

 **"Yes?"**

"What's the name of this song?"

 **"[Dearly Beloved]. Why do you ask?"**

"Well, it just, kinda sounds like home."

And as he listened quietly to the song, another thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, and you said that the last song was called [Traverse Town], right?"

 **"Correct."**

"So, since when does Traverse Town have its own song?", said Sora, as he sat slightly straighter.

 **"Each and every world, person and adventure gets its own song. They tend to change over time, but there's a song for pretty much everything out there. I just happen to be able to listen to them, and I play them when I think they are appropriate."**

"Really? Then, who's song is that?"

There was a small pause, as the lady seemed to be thinking about it.

 **"It would appear that this is the song of your adventure!"**

"Huh?!", said Sora, as he quickly got up with the help of the wall. "That's my song?!"

 **"No, it is your _adventure's_ song."**

"Then, what is my song?", said Sora, as he pointed to himself. "As in, _my_ song?"

 **"Hmm. Please wait just a moment."**

Another pause, as the song started to fade out, and a low humming noise resonated around the room.

Once the humming stopped, a 'ding' came through the speaker again, and the lady spoke up again.

 **"There! This is [Sora's Theme]!"**

Then, the song started playing. And with each moment that passed, Sora's smile grew wider and wider, and he started to bounce in place.

The song was filled to the brim with energy. Every single note sounded like the start of a new adventure, of a new horizon to discover. It was like happiness condensed into music.

"This is _so cool_!", said Sora, as he pumped both fists in excitement. "Riku will be so jealous when he hears this!"

With a hearty laugh, Sora looked back at the speaker.

"Thanks a lot- er...", said Sora, as a sudden realization came over him.

Suddenly looking very bashful, he scratched at his head, as he nervously smiled.

"Sorry, but I never asked your name."

 **"Please, just call me Ella. And I believe your name is Sora, correct?"**

"Yep, just Sora.", he responded with both hands on his hips, and a big goofy grin on his face.

Sucking in air, Sora then pumped a fist, and made a declaration.

"Alright! This may take a while, but I will not let this get me down! I **will** get back home!", he said with a confident look in his eyes. "I am ready for this new adventure!"

 **"That's the spirit! Oh, and we are about to reach our new destination."**

And as he said this, the last few notes of the song faded, and a new one started to creep up.

 **"Would you like me to tell you the name of each new song?"**

"You got it!", said Sora, giving her a thumbs up.

 **"Excellent. This one is called [Only the Beginning of the Adventure]."**

Sora couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Yep, sounds about right.", he said, as he turned around, and stood expectantly at the door, listening to the choir of instruments. They made you think of a new sunrise, a new land, and magic to be found.

Truly, it sounded like a new adventure.

"Um, by the way. Are you going to smash your way into this world?", said Sora, as he looked behind his shoulder at the speaker.

There was a small pause, while the music continued.

 **"Yes. Brace yourself!"**

Sora only had time to cross his arms in front of his face before he was once more slammed into the top of the elevator.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-", he shouted, while his arms squashed his face and the music rose in volume, as they once more fell at ramming speed.

Yep, it was the start of an epic tale alright.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

* * *

 **I feel like I'm getting better at this. Though I had to rewrite the inside of the elevator about 5 times. In the end I decided to keep it... [Simple and Clean]!**

 **Eh?**

 **Also, describing songs that have no vocals is pretty hard, though I do feel like I have done them justice. Look 'em up if you want the full experience!**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think of the story in the reviews, and be sure to suggest worlds and songs. Oh, and I changed the title to something more appropriate.**

 **Thank you for reading, and on to the next one!**

 **...**

 **By the way, what is the Turkish word for "lion"?**


	5. New World, New Start

**"Are you okay? Are you still conscious?"**

"Hnnnngh...", said Sora, strewn on the floor, both arms smashed against his face.

 **"Great! Once you have gained your bearings once more, please step out of the elevator to enjoy the view!"**

With another grunt, Sora lifted himself from the floor. Once he stood up, he saw that the door had already opened, and the haze of the barrier was also distorting everything outside. However, he could make out that he was in an open meadow, with a clear blue sky on top of it all. Meanwhile, the music was still playing from behind him, though it was starting to fade.

He then brought one hand to his nose. He immediately winced and cradled his nose.

"Bad idea.", he muttered to himself, as he looked at the rippling outside. He then looked over his shoulder at the speaker, which by this point had become Ella's 'face'.

"Do I _really_ have to go outside?", he said, as he stretched his arms and back. "I mean, I'm usually up for it, but we are kind of in a hurry."

 **"I'm sorry, but it is mandatory for the occupant to step outside and see the world. When you wish to continue, just approach the doors once more. It shouldn't take too long."**

"Knowing my luck...", Sora muttered under his breath. With a shake of his head, Sora looked back at the barrier. Taking in a deep breath, he striked a running pose, and with absolute confidence in his smile he said.

"New world, here I come! To a new adventure!", and as he said it he ran full tilt out the doors.

As he left, the barrier rippled for a moment, and the doors silently slid close.

S°S°S°S°S

As Sora stopped a few meters away from the elevator, he started to turn around, awed by everything that he was seeing. He was on a grassy hill with a few flowers and trees dotted all around, gently swaying in the breeze. It was mid morning, and the sun was like a warm blanket on top of him, and the vibrantly blue sky was dotted with big, fluffy clouds here and there, casting shadows as far as the eye could see. Butterflies danced all around, flitting from flower to flower. To the west, he could make out an imposing mountain range, with its glistening white tops visible from far away. At the foot of the mountains, a lush forest of fir trees was spread out, all the deepest green he had ever seen.

Everything around him was so vibrant an alive, with all of the colors being almost painful to look at. As he continued to breath in the entrancing air, he could feel himself slightly changing. He started to feel stronger, rejuvenated. The colors became more tolerable, while his every sense started to sharpen. He could feel pure energy seeping into his body as if by magic.

Everything was just so... young. Full of life. Innocent.

 _"Just like the 100 Acre Wood"_ , Sora thought to himself, having the calmest smile on his face, as he remembered his adventures in that enchanted forest.

He then looked up, and his smile quickly turned into a frown. For in the sky there was the exact same hole of Traverse Town, currently shining almost as brightly as the sun.

"How am I supposed to fix that thing?"

"Hey, you!", said a squeaky voice.

"Huh?", turning around, Sora started looking for the source.

"Down here, you ingrate!"

Sora looked down, and he saw a rather large white rabbit, looking up angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing, making the earth shake like that?! It was you, wasn't it, with that shiny golden box of yours back there?! Do you have any idea how many tunnels nearly collapsed?!", the rabbit shouted, stomping his hind foot.

"I, uh-"

"Four! Four of the tunnels nearly collapsed! I'm lucky that I managed to stop the panic down there in time, but if I catch you doing any more funny business I'm calling King Frank out on you! Or even Aslan! Are we clear?"

Sora just stood there, stunned for a second, before merely nodding his head. The rabbit puffed up his chest, satisfied, and then turned tail and entered a hole a meter off.

"Sorry about that!", Sora called out with a hand around his mouth. A few seconds later, a small chuckle escaped him. An angry, slightly bossy rabbit?

Yep, just like the 100 Acre Wood.

Sora then looked back at the shining break in the sky, and spent a few minutes thinking of ways to close it up.

 _"Maybe I could lock it up? Stranger things have had a Keyhole before."_

Before he could summon his keyblade, a dark shadow passed in front of the hole, and began to quickly circle around it.

"SHINY! SO SHINY!", the figure shrieked as it circled round and round the hole, before immediately diving in the direction of the elevator. Before it could splat against it at terminal velocity, it stopped itself with a furious flapping, and landed on top before hopping madly on top of it. Now Sora could see that it was a young crow, with beady eyes and really ruffled feathers. Sora couldn't help but start giggling at the sight of his deranged hops.

Then it stopped, and fixed one of its eyes on Sora. He caught sight of his big, shiny silver pendant.

"SHINYYYYYY!", the crow immediately leaped and dive-bombed Sora, who shrieked as the crow started to pick at his neck.

"No, wait! Get off- OUCH! Hey! ", and as Sora flailed and tried to swat at it, the crow got a good hold of his pendant on his beak and started to try to fly away with it.

Sora quickly grabbed hold of the chain before it could choke him, and the world's first game of tug-of-war started.

"Let go!"

"YOU LET GO OF SHINY!"

"Can you please shut up?! We're digging here!", said an echoing voice from the rabbit hole.

"Sorry, but I'm in the middle- agh!- some-!"

"MINE!"

"STOP!", said a shrill, commanding voice from the top of the elevator.

Both contestants immediately stopped pulling, with the crow falling and landing on the grass with a thump. And on top of the elevator, there was a regal looking peregrine falcon, with sharpened claws and sharper eyes.

"Blackquill, I know your father is the first joke, but that doesn't mean you also have to make a joke out of yourself!", the falcon said in an absolutely no-nonsense voice, as the small crow picked himself up from the ground.

As Blackquill finished patting down his feathers, he quickly flew to the top of Sora's head and said, "But Mr. Sharpbeak, he has so many shinies! I just wanted to grab some for my collection!"

"That's no excuse! Can't you see that you are stealing from someone else? And a Son of Adam, no less!"

While Sora looked slightly confused at that title, Blackquill cocked his head to look directly at Sharpbeak. "But they're shiny."

"That doesn't make it acceptable. Apologize to him now."

Sighing, the little crow adjusted his grip on Sora's hair, he bowed his head to look directly at Sora's upside down eyes.

"Sorry...", he said rather reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it little guy.", Sora said, with small smile, while rubbing the back of his sore neck. He then, with a sudden shine in his eyes, fished around in his right pouch until he found a single piece of munny.

"Here's a shiny for you.", he said, and then tossed the yellow bit into the air.

The crow immediately flew off his head with an excited caw and grabbed the yellow and blue bit right out of the air with his beak. He then flew some circles around Sora's head, and then flew away at maximum speeds towards the forest.

As they watched him disappear into the foliage, Sharpbeak looked back at Sora, and gave a small bow.

"My apologies for that. Ever since he learned how to fly, he has done nothing but fly around collecting shiny things. Even tried to take a jewel from King Frank's own crown!"

"Ah, don't worry about it.", Sora said, as he readjusted his chain and ruffled his hair back to form.

Sharpbeak then straightened out, and fixed Sora with an eye as sharp as any blade Sora had ever seen. Sora flinched a bit, knowing exactly what that stare entailed.

"And now that things are slightly calmer, could you please explain the golden box, the tremor, and the second sun right above us?", he said, as he puffed himself up and clicked his talons on the edge of the elevator. "And most importantly, where do you come from?"

"Um, well...", Sora didn't really didn't know what to say, as his story wasn't exactly an easy one. "Well, it is a pretty long story, and-"

"I don't have much else to do. I can listen."

Sighing in defeat, Sora sat down cross legged on the cool grass. "Well, I come from-"

 **VWOOSH**

Sora immediately spun around, summoning his Keyblade, slashing it as he spun. He only saw the black smoke of what used to be a Heartless while the Heart floated up and vanished. Right then, Blackquill sent out a shrill squawk as he lifted up, all while more Heartless portals popped up. Out of the portals, ten Soldier Heartless started to run towards Sora, their armor clanking and clanking as they advanced in their spasmodic. Running to meet them, Sora made quick work of them. The world had made him stronger than he had realized, and one hit was enough to take each out.

And with one final flash step, the last of the Soldiers was slain. Sora quickly started turning round and round, looking all around for any other signs of the Heartless.

"THAT'S IT!", looking right back at the hole, the irate rabbit popped right out. "I'M OFF TO THE KING!" And just like that, the rabbit went off, and a few moments later one could only make out the rustling grass.

"This is really not good...", said Sora, as he kept looking at the trail of the rabbit, with a really worried look.

"Indeed?", and as Sora whirled around, Sharpbeak was staring daggers at him from the top of the elevator. "Then I suppose you should get on with your story. **Quickly.** "

* * *

 **Soooo... I guess I'm back. Pro tip, never just open up Fanfiction and then go to a completely different tab. If you are going to open this, you better start working. Or you'll just end up procrastinating for about a year. And NEVER tell yourself that you will 'do it later'. There is no limit to how much your mind can move the goalposts on that limit.**


	6. First Thieves, First Battle

While Sora started to rush through his adventures, the young Blackquill was gleefully flying through the evergreen forest, with the small piece of munny glinting in his beak. He was flying as fast as he could to his nest, which was filled to the brim with shiny things. It was hidden in a hole inside of the tallest, oldest, and greenest tree in all of Narnia, right smack in the middle of the forest. Inside of it there were silver forks, golden buttons, small jewels, and even just a few regular shiny rocks he had found alongside rivers.

And the new little shiny was just perfect for his collection!

But right when Blackquill broke through the trees right in front of his nest, he nearly fell down of the air and dropped the munny in shock. For clinging to the tree, was what looked like a monkey. But its fur was black and blue, and had two little yellow lights for eyes in its otherwise featureless pitch-black face. Its paws and hands were tipped with wickedly sharp-looking claws, both its arms and ankles had golden circlets, and it had what looked like the drawing of a black and red heart blazing in its chest.

And one of its hands was ransacking through his nest, throwing some of his treasures off the hole!

With fury in his heart, Blackquill flew straight at the intruder, slamming him with all his might. The intruder staggered a bit, dropping the fork he was looking at and gripping the wood harder. The enraged crow then started to flap around its head, slashing at it with his talons. The intruder then started to use its free hand to try to slash and swat the annoying bird off of its face.

With a lucky hit, the intruder gave a resounding **_smack_** straight to Blackquill's side, smashing him against the tree and making him drop his munny. As the stunned crow began to fall, he glimpsed the intruder catching his shiny right out of the air. As the flustered raven caught himself and started to flap halfway through his fall, he looked up to see his precious present be clutched by the intruder, before it disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

He immediately started squawking like only a furious crow can squawk. He flapped to were the thief was, flying up and down, to and fro, searching for that stupid monkey!

Not seeing him anywhere, he immediately remembered all of his treasures, and looking down he shrieked as he saw in horror _seven_ intruders! These ones were small, clothed in white, with weird red hats that looked like mushrooms on their heads. They looked up at his shriek, and he saw that they had the same symbol as the last intruder on their chests, and the same black faces with bright eyes.

And they were putting all of his treasure inside of their hats!

Blackquill dived like a falcon straight at the first intruder, but they immediately disappeared in the same puff of darkness, and Blackquill ended up slamming headfirst into the ground. His head ended up buried completely, stuck almost straight in the air from the dive. With muffled squawks, he tried to pull himself off with his wings and legs, ready to teach the intruders a lesson!

But once he pulled his head off, looking around while shaking of the dirt, he saw none of the intruders around. He took off, searching up and down, flying around and around the tree, finding not even a footprint of the intruders. And no glimmer of his treasure. Blackquill even flew off to his little nest, only to find it completely ransacked. Not even one tiny rock was left.

He then flew above the trees, flying round and round in despair, fury, sadness and disbelief. His wings flapped wildly, as inside of him welled up a word that he had ever only heard King Frank telling him affectionately once, but now shouted at the top of his lungs in bright red fury!

"THIEVES! GIVE ME BACK MY SHINIES! THIEEEEEEVESSSSS!"

Suddenly, Blackquill heard a resounding **crash,** and turning in midair, he saw a cloud of dust from a fallen tree, and just behind the dust, he caught for a brief moment the same emblem which was on the thieves!

"THIEEEEEEEF!", he shrilly shouted, as he dove, revenge in his heart for his precious hoard.

S°S°S°S°S

Meanwhile, Sora was running as fast as he could through the same forest, following Sharpbeak's flight, the falcon having to slow down to avoid losing the boy and slamming into a tree.

"Are you sure… that this is our… best bet?!", said Sora between gasps.

"If what you said is true, then absolutely! The lamppost and the Tree hold the strongest Lights in Narnia, aside from Aslan! If there is one of those 'Keyholes' anywhere, it will surely be there!"

You see, while Blackquill was facing off the raiders, Sora had finished giving his incredibly summarized version of his adventures, which included the ultimate goal of the Heartless. As soon as Sora had explained what a Keyhole was, Sharpbeak had immediately taken off, urging Sora to follow him.

Now, they were running/flying as fast as they could, straight towards what Sharpbeak had called the "Lantern Waste", with Sora surprisingly managing to keep up, all thanks to the energy boost that the world was giving him.

After some time, Sharpbeak suddenly slowed down his flight and perched on a nearby branch. Sora stopped just underneath the branch, while leaning on the tree to catch his breath.

"Why… did we stop?", said a gasping Sora.

"Shhh." Sharpbeak said, holding out a wing. "Do you hear something?"

Sora then started looking around, quieting his breath and straining his ears to catch whatever sound Sharpbeak had heard. After a few moments, he thought that he could just make out something in the distance, like the sound of screaming…

Suddenly, a huge resounding **crash** came from the direction of the noise which is something that Sora definitely heard!

"What was that?!", Sora said, immediately in a defensive stance.

"A tree has fallen!", Sharpbeak said as he extended his wings. "And that other noise… it sounded like Blackquill!"

Sharpbeak then took flight, going twice as fast as before, with Sora close behind as he gave his all to follow the falcon. As they ran, the sounds became stronger and stronger, with the ground shaking beneath Sora's feet and needles falling from the trees. The sounds of trees being hit and a strange hissing noise started to fill the air, and the voice that Sora now could clearly identify as Blackquill's was now distinct against the cacophony.

"THIEF! THIEF! YOU ARE ONE OF THE THIEVES! GIVE THEM BACK!", came the shrill cries, as the trashing intensified.

"The sound is coming right from where the lamppost is! Come on!", said Sharpbeak, as he accelerated so much that Sora lost him in his run.

Sora kept running as fast as he could, starting to really be short on breath. Finally, he broke through the trees and came upon a clearing, and what he saw made him stop shorth real fast.

There was the lamppost that Sharpbeak had talked about, with a black base, and a glass top with a fire burning brightly inside. But the clearing all around was in an absolute state of chaos. Numerous trees were fallen around the clearing, with deep gauges in the earth were _something_ had slammed against it.

And the particular something was a giant snake-looking Heartless. Its body was pitch black and had scales all over, with the Heartless emblem shining brightly in its back. Its snout however was starkly white, with bright yellow eyes and a gaping mouth, with wicked looking black fangs inside of purple jaws, with a red forked tongue licking the air.

And that Heartless was currently waging battle with his two feathery friends, flicking its tail and gnashing its jaws, trying to catch either one. And the two birds circled around the clearing, shrieking and slashing the beast with their talons whenever they could, though they clearly weren't more than just annoyances.

Sora took it all in, and as fast as thought, summoned his Keyblade to his hand, and rushed in to teach the Heartless who was boss!

S°S°S°S°S

While all of this was going down, in another part of the forest, very near to the battle, there stood a very peculiar tree. It was an apple tree, but the fruit that were upon its branches looked incredibly juicy and delicious. Its apples were also silver instead of red, with a luster that made regular mirrors pale in comparison. And if one could just smell them, every other smell would be a letdown thereafter.

This was the Tree of Protection, the very tree that Sharpbeak had mentioned. Its job was to fend off an evil to the west of Narnia for as long as it could, and it was usually surrounded by fauns and dryads tending to it, but the appearance of the snake Heartless had scared them off.

However, the smaller Heartless were nowhere to be found. For even though the Heartless were attracted to Darkness and Light like moths to a flame, there was something about this tree that repelled them, scared them even. Besides, they could sense that the Keyhole wasn't there, so it didn't really matter much.

Well, except for one.

A Shadow Heartless, one of the small dark ones with two crooked antennas in its head, was standing right in front of the tree, staring right at the fruit. No Heartless emblem embellished its hide of pure unadulterated Darkness. For it was a Pureblood! Not one of those nasty, fake, artificial Heartless!

Well, that's what it would have thought, if Heartless could think at all. Or if Shadows weren't some of the weakest ones out there…

Well, this little Heartless had been attracted to the Light-filled apples, and since its Darkness was so small the apples didn't have the same effect on it as with some of its larger brethren. So, when it saw one fallen apple at the foot of the tree, it had no trouble bounding over. And when it was right on top, there was no hesitation as it stretched one dark clawed hand to grab the apple…


End file.
